


Warm

by PartilliaPie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: Happy (day late) Valentine's Day! Wether you were getting cuddly of not, or have something for you guys!Enjoy this short thing! <3





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (day late) Valentine's Day! Wether you were getting cuddly of not, or have something for you guys!
> 
> Enjoy this short thing! <3

Is… Is this real? It feels so real. For the longest, you've been dissociating yourself from reality. If you just pretended in your own little world that you were safe, that you were _okay_ , you could get through this.

But your reality was too good to be true. Everything was too good to be true! The love he showed you, the books he let you read, the times he would take you outside! You were in your own little world where him “letting" you do things was normal.

Now you can't put yourself somewhere else. This is too much to run on autopilot.

The gun shakes in your hand. You can feel the trigger right under your finger and all you would have to do is pull it.

“Come on, my pet. Execute him.” A reassuring hand is on your shoulder. His touch is so tender and warm. You should feel okay. You should be feeling safe with him right now. “Kill him.”

The poor man on the floor, crying with a bullet in the knee and one in the arm. You didn't do those, the man comforting you through this did. He did it so easily. Shouldn't this be easy for you, too? The injured man is looking at you like you're his last hope, which you probably are.

He goes on and on about you being his friend and how you should remember him. You should remember him. You promised to protect him and everyone else and--

“Drown him out,” your caretaker says, “Listen to my voice. He means nothing to you.”

You want to go back to your fantasy. Everything was easier there. You can go back. You can go back. You just need to get over it.

Your stature visibly changes to one of a solid decision. The begging comes back, louder and more frantic. He's trying to get in your head! He wants to destroy this world that was given to you! He wants you to be disloyal! He says that you can turn and shoot your caretaker and run! It wouldn't be that hard! It wouldn't be that hard!

But that's not what he's saying. It's what you're thinking.

…

He means nothing to you! He means nothing to you! He means nothing to you! He--!

The gun clicks, out of ammo. You did it. You really did it. You killed him. There's so much blood. It's everywhere. Oh stars, you really did it. You drop the gun and stumble back like you're gonna faint.

Warm hands find your arms, keeping you upright. He places a soft kiss on top of your head.

“I knew you could do it, my pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever heard of this YouTuber called dryeguy? Yeah, this was inspired by a thing he did.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
